new_fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario (Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot)
Mario is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP Reboot. Attributies Mario is an All-Rounder type of character, being a very easy fighter to pick, especially for new players. All his attributes are very balanced and above average, with decent speed, weight and mobility, which added with his good variety of combos and Special Moves makes him very flexible, being a reliable well-rounded character capable of adapting to any situation. Of all of the characters in Smash Bros., Mario is the definition of well-rounded. He is a very versatile fighter, being able to deal with just about any situation. Mario can space his opponents very well with his good mobility and Special Moves, that allows him to safely approach opponents without much trouble. Mario's Fireball is a good projectile move; though average in speed and only having a decent range, the move is useful for putting some damage on opponents as well as other uses. Fireball has good range and speed and can poke opponents to frustrate their movement. Mario can use the move in the air to toss the fireball onto an opponent from above or he can use it on the ground to force an approaching opponent into the air so that he can hit them with an aerial attack. The fireball can also gimp recovering opponents by using it at the edge. The move can be reversed by slightly inputting the opposite direction Mario is facing and then pressing the button; this can only be reversed in the air but is a good way to surprise opponents; just don't tilt it too far or Mario will use Cape instead. Speaking of Cape, it is a great move both offensively and defensively. It reflects projectiles and gives Mario a slight horizontal momentum when used in the air which can help with recovery. Mario will also turn an opponent around when he uses this move on them, so if an opponent is running towards Mario or attempting to attack him, he can use this on the opponent to direct them away from Mario and then grab them. Using this off-stage on recovering opponents is a good way to direct their recovery away from the stage, resulting in a K.O., especially against characters with already poor or predictable recoveries. Mario's up special, the Super Jump Punch, travels in a diagonal trajectory and grants moderate distance, making it a good recovery move, but it can also be used offensively as well. Super Jump Punch has good combo potential, and is a great out of shield move thanks to being quite fast in execution, boasting from above average priority, and easily comboing out of down throw, up aerial, and up tilt. It's also great for getting a kill off the ceiling. F.L.U.D.D. is useful for pushing recovering opponents away from the stage, F.L.U.D.D. can be a surprise move that has a special type of priority, as it will ignore other projectiles and push approaching opponents away to give Mario some breathing space. Nonetheless, it is still situational. At low percentages, Mario's jab combos out of down throw; it is a good combo move as well. All of Mario's tilts have combo potential, as forward tilt is good for ground combos and spacing, and down tilt can combo into his other tilts. His up tilt is one of his best combo moves; it combos out of down throw and then into itself from low to mid-high percentages, which can then combo into most aerial attacks and up special. Mario's dash attack, depending on when in the attack it hits the opponent, launches them at different angles; it can combo into back air, neutral air, up air, and another dash attack. Mario's aerials all have great utility. His neutral aerial stays out for a good amount of time, and is a great combo move. It also hits on frame 3 allowing it to be used for breaking combo strings. His forward aerial is a nice combo finisher and meteors, making it good for securing kills off-stage. Back aerial has the highest range and knockback out if all his aerials, making it good for spacing and easily able to KOing offstage. His down aerial is fast and a good combo finisher, and is great for dealing with juggling. Mario's up aerial is great for juggling opponents, continuing combos, and killing off of the ceiling. Mario's smash attacks are all good kill moves that come out fast, enabling them to be easily integrated into combos. Mario's forward smash is his strongest smash attack, able to KO opponents as low as 60% when fully charged and sweetspotted. His up smash can combo out of down throw and up tilt, and is also great for baiting counters. If Mario has trapped an opponent in an up tilt string and they try to counter out of it, charge up the up smash, wait for the counter animation to end, and then punish by releasing it. Mario's down smash is good for covering rolls because of its speed and range as well as an edge-guarding tool. Mario's throws all have their uses, whether for comboing of KOing. Forward throw can combo into dash attack or aerial Fireball, and can set up edgeguards. Up throw combos into up aerial, neutral aerial, and down aerial. Mario's back throw is by far his strongest throw, KOing below 150% when used on the edge and is great for getting opponents off-stage. His down throw combos into jab, forward tilt, down tilt, forward smash, and up tilt at low percentages, and up tilt, up aerial, up smash, up special, and neutral aerial at mid-high percentages. His mobility also allows him to pull quick combos, making him one of the best jugglers in the game. His moves are all quite fast and considerable weak in terms of damage and knockback, meaning he can string moves in succession. One of his best tools are Up Tilt and Up Aerial; both can combo into themselves at mid-low percentages. With a combination of manipulating stale-move negation and making use of rage, Mario can score reliable kills. However players must be creative to setting up their kills with Mario, as most opponents can overcome Mario in a specific field, which is one of his main weaknesses. As the saying goes, 'jack of all trades, but master of none.' Mario is skilled in a lot of things, but make a mistake and the opponent will be able to capitalize on it easily. Being very balanced, he doesn't really excel at any field, being outclassed by characters that have specific traits to their advantage. Notable examples include having much higher movement speed, and having greater combo versatility, having higher raw power, and having larger range. The lack of range causes him to struggle against characters who wield weapons which boast from disjointed hitboxes, meaning they will always have the upper hand when clashing with Mario's attacks, though thankfully they also tend to have more sluggish frame data as well. Ultimately, Mario is the jack-of-all-trades. He can deal against any opponent with decent reliability, but is not truly a master in any specific fields. When playing as Mario, players must make use of his entire moveset and be creative when setting up combos for KO'ing rather than relying on a single kill move. Moveset Normal Moves *Neutral Attack: Punch Kick Combo: Mario punches 2 times and does a forward kick. 2%, 2%, 3% *Side Tilt: Plumber Kick: Mario performs a kick forward. 7% *Up Tilt: Mario Uppercut: Mario performs an uppercut. This move is great for juggling. 3% *Down Tilt: Crouch Kick: Mario performs a sweep with his legs. 3% *Dash Attack: Baseball Slide: Mario baseball slides into opponents. 5% Smash Attacks *Side Smash: Fire Palm: Mario extends his arm out, causes the opponent to catch on fire. 17% *Up Smash: Headbutt: Mario extends his head out and smash opponents upwards. Considered one of the best up smashes in the game thanks to its speed, power, and surprisingly good range. 14% *Down Smash: Breakdance Sweep: Mario spins around in a breakdance like motion, hitting opponents on both sides. First hitting right (if facing each direction) and then left. 13% (front), 11% (back) Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex Kick: Mario extends one leg out. 5% *Forward Aerial: Fist Punch: Mario punches downwards, meteor smashing opponents if sweetspotted. 12% (early), 14% (clean), 10% (late) *Back Aerial: Backwards Kick: Mario preforms a dropkick. 10% *Up Aerial: Foot Kick: Mario flips upwards. 7% *Down Aerial: Mario Tornado: Mario spins around and does a final hit. This used to be his Down Special in both Super Smash Bros and Super Smash Bros Melee, but it was replaced with F.L.U.D.D. in Brawl and then this move became his Down Aerial. 1% (hits 1-5), 5% (hit 6), 2% (landing) Grab Attacks *Grab: Mario grabs the opponent for one hand. *Pummel: Headbutts the opponent. 3% *Forward Throw: Heave-Ho: Mario throws the opponent forward. 8% *Backward Throw: Spin Throw: Mario spins 3 times and throws the opponent backward. Resembles how he threw Bowser in Super Mario 64. 11% *Up Throw: Rocket Enemy: Mario throws his opponents upwards. Can combo into up, back, and down aerial, as well as KO at extremely high percents. 5% *Down Throw: To The Ground: Mario throws his opponent to the ground. Notorious for easily leading into multiple up tilts which can rack up a lot of damage. It can also combo into his up smash, up aerial, and Super Jump Punch. 7% Special Attacks Misc Taunts *Up Taunt: Transforms into Super Mario, as if he obtained a Super Mushroom. He immediately shrinks back to normal size afterwards. It is based on Super Mario Bros. This taunt also increases Mario's hurtbox. *Side Taunt: Twirls around and takes off his hat, and says "Woohoo!" He then puts his hat back on. It is based on his "level clear" animation from New Super Mario Bros. *Down Taunt: Spins in the air and falls to the ground with his legs in the air. This is a reference to his dying animation from Donkey Kong. On-screen appearance *Intro: A green Warp Pipe appears. Mario leaps out in an iconic pose and shouts "Let's-a go!". It is based on how he warps to Peach's Castle in Super Mario 64. Idle *Idle 1: Moves his head from left to right and holds his fist in front of his face. *Idle 2: Adjusts his hat. Victory Poses *Win Screen 1: Winds up for a punch and steps forward while punching in front of the screen. *Win Screen 2: Makes fire explode from his palm and strikes a pose. *Win Screen 3: Does a short spin-jump and lands in a strong-man pose. It originates from his "character chosen" animation in Super Smash Bros. Alternate costumes DrMario.jpg Tanooki Mario.jpg Trivia